


I Forgive You

by Resa_Saso



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resa_Saso/pseuds/Resa_Saso
Summary: "Ich vergebe Dir." - "Ich gewinne." - "Du gewinnst." - "Ich weiß." - Und dazwischen eine ganze Ewigkeit in Flammen.Theta/Koschei ; Doctor/Master





	1. He's like fire, ice & rage inside

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I Forgive You [Translation]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951586) by [Resa_Saso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resa_Saso/pseuds/Resa_Saso)



> Das hier ist in meinem Kopf ein sehr langes und aufwändiges Projekt, in dem eine Menge Herzblut steckt. Ich crossposte auf FF.de, falls Verwunderung aufkommen sollte!  
> Das ganze ist leicht AU angehaucht.  
> Ich fange mit Theta/Koschei in jungen Jahren an, es wird aber immer wieder Zeitspringe vor und zurück geben.  
> Enjoy!

Er bemerkte den Blick in seinem Nacken kaum. Thetas gesamte Aufmerksamkeit lag auf dem Spektakel am Himmel über ihm. Millionen von Lichtern schienen über ihnen am violett verfärbtem Himmelszelt. Grün, blau, rot, silbern und golden blitzten und funkelten sie, tauchten die schaulustigen Gallifreyaner in mystisches Licht, verfärbte ihre Haut in den unterschiedlichsten Gemischen.

Staunend hatte Theta den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Seine braunen Augen glitzerten, nahmen die verschiedenen Farben in sich auf und verwandelten sie in etwas Neues, etwas, das dem leuchtendem Himmel über ihnen Konkurrenz machen könnte. Wie in seinen Bann gezogen trat Koschei näher, doch er Junge schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken.

Koschei sah, dass sein Mund halb offen stand. Staunend, zu einem Lächeln auf einem ehrfürchtig erstarrten Gesicht verzogen.  
Koschei lächelte.

Und langsam kehrte das Leben zurück in Theta. Seine Gesichtszüge wuchsen zu einem breiten Strahlen und er blinzelte einige Male beinahe ungläubig, ohne die Augen von dem Spektakel über sich zu wenden. Koschei musterte seine Haut, sah wie die sanften Poren seiner Haut in einem pastell-Rosa leuchteten und beschloss, dass er das Schönste war, das er jemals gesehen hatte.

„Es ist wunderschön“, murmelte Theta leise.

„Ja, nicht wahr?“, entgegnete Koschei ruhig, den Blick ehrfürchtig auf sein Gegenüber geheftet.

Theta blickte nicht herab.

Koschei schaute ihm zu, bis die Lichter verblassten und der Himmel sich allmählich wieder normalisierte, das Rot-Violett voller Lichtspektakel war einem tiefen Schwarz gewichen. Nach und nach waren die zuschauenden Schüler in ihre Betten gewandert, die weite, hochwachsende Wiese voller roter Gräser leerte sich mehr und mehr, bis nur noch Theta und Koschei übrig blieben, beide in ihr eigenes kleines Wunder vertieft.

Erst als das letzte, funkelnde Licht erloschen war, bemerkte Theta, dass er nicht alleine war.

„Oh“, stieß er leise aus, doch Koschei lächelte lediglich sanft.

„Wohin würdest du gehen?“, fragte er.

Seine blauen Augen funkelten im Sternenlicht, sein schwarzes Haar wehte verwegen zerzaust im sanften Nachtwind.

Theta überlegte kurz und er liebte, wie es sein ganzes, junges Gesicht bewegte, die Augen verdunkelte, wie er die Unterlippe gedankenverloren zwischen die Zähne saugte.

Und dann erhellte sein ganzes Gesicht in ein aufrichtiges, breites Strahlen.

„Dahin, wo die Lichter gehen, wenn sie nicht hier sind.“

Seine Stimme klang wie Sternenstaub im Schweif einer Sternschnuppe. Verträumt, funkelnd, frei.

„Wir könnten zusammen gehen“, entwich es ihm mit heiserer Stimme, ehe er die Worte zurückhalten konnte und Theta lachte leise, ein Laut, der von den Sternen widerzuhallen schien, da ein intensives Echo in Koscheis Kopf klingelte.

„Ich weiß doch noch nicht einmal, wer du bist.“

Koschei grinste sein schiefstes und dreistestes Grinsen.

„Lügner.“

Er mochte es, wie Thetas Augen amüsiert aufblizten, während er sein Grinsen erwiderte. Er mochte, wie er so verträumt und fasziniert vom Universum sein konnte, dass er den Planeten vergaß, auf dem er stand und dennoch ein so festes Selbstbewusstsein im Hier- und jetzt besaß.

Er mochte, was er in seinem Gesicht lesen konnte, was er in seinem Herzen singen hören konnte, was er in seinen Gedanken herumwirbeln spürte.

Und das schiefe, schelmische Lächeln, mit dem er seinen Namen sprach.

„Koschei, richtig?“

Koschei spürte wie sich sein Lächeln ohne sein Zutun verbreiterte.

„Wusste ich's doch“, erwiderte er strahlend und bewunderte, wie Theta sich gar nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen ließ. Der Blonde lächelte lediglich verschmitzt, verschränkte die Hände gelassen hinter seinem Rücken und wippte fröhlich auf seinen Fußballen auf- und ab.

„Und du bist Theta.“

Es war keine Frage, natürlich nicht, doch der blonde Junge nickte ausgelassen, ließ das ansteckende Lächeln einfach nicht von seinem Gesicht weichen. Und Koschei hatte es niemals leichter gefunden, es zu erwidern.

„Tja, Theta. Mir scheint, wir teilen uns ab heute ein Zimmer.“  
„Was?“, hakte er nach und Koschei beobachtete fasziniert, wie eine seiner geschwungenen Augenbrauen in die Höhe stieg.

„Jap“, grinste er schließlich und warf sich in die Brust. „Ich habe meinen Mitbewohner mit meinem unfassbar männlichen Schnarchen anscheinend zu einer Beschwerde getrieben.. Und leider ist er Schulsprecher, also...“  
Er ließ ein absichtlich überzogenes Schmollen auf seinen Lippen erscheinen, froh darüber, dass es Theta zum Lachen brachte.

„Na, dann kann ich mich ja glücklich schätzen, dass die Akademie anscheinend nicht so viel von mir hält wie von ihrem Schulsprecher.“

Koschei lachte, frei und unbeschwert und begegnete anschließend Thetas Grinsen mit seinem eigenen. „Theta Sigma, ich denke, ich mag Dich.“

Es war gelogen. So sicher wie Koschei sich noch nie in seinem Leben gewesen war, wusste er, er hatte sich hoffnungslos verliebt.

Und als Theta ein „Ich denke, ich mag dich auch“ ausstieß, konnte er nicht anders als sich zu fragen, wie gut Theta wohl lügen konnte.

                                            _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lieber Anti-Kitsch-Teufel, ich habe Dir meine Seele verschrieben, heute muss ich Dich um Vergebung bitten. Auch meine Leser muss ich um Vergebung bitten, nicht, dass sich hier eine falsche Vorstellung bildet - Es bleibt nicht bei diesem Kitsch-Fluff. Oh, bei weitem nicht.

 

„Ich kann sie einfach nicht fassen.“  
  
„Unfassbar.“  
  
„Ich meine, was glaubt sie, wer sie ist?“  
  
„Wirklich unglaublich.“  
  
„Wie kann sie mir das antun? Einen Tag vor der Zeremonie!“  
  
„Unmöglich.“  
  
Theta warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu. „Falls du denkst ich merke nicht, dass du nur meine Verben nimmst und sie in Adjektive umwandelst, liegst du falsch.“

Koschei lachte leise und ließ das Buch sinken, in dem er versucht hatte zu lesen, seit Theta wütend in ihr Zimmer gestürmt war.

„Du regst dich seit gut dreißig Minuten auf, mir gingen allmählich die Adjektive aus.“ Mit einem leichten Grinsen streckte er sich in seinem Bett, dann setzte er sich auf, um Theta anzuschauen.

„Sie hat mich hängen lassen“, bemerkte der Blonde tonlos und ließ seine schmalen Schultern etwas sinken. „Sie hat gesagt, sie würde mit mir zur Abschlusszeremonie gehen und jetzt hab ich keine Begleitung.“

„Okay“, seufzte Koschei widerwillig. „Ich gebe zu, es war unfair. Hast du sie gefragt, wieso?“  
  
„Was? Natürlich hab ich das. Sie geht mit Ciel. Das hab ich doch-“  
  
„Ja, ich kann mich erinnern, das irgendwo zwischen deinem Nervenzusammenbruch und dem Wutanfall vernommen zu haben. Was ich meine, ist.... Hast du sie gefragt, wieso sie lieber mit ihm geht?“

„Was“, stieß Theta aus und blickte Koschei an, als hätte dieser ihn soeben gefragt, was eins und eins war. „Weil sie ihn lieber mag als mich, offensichtlich.“  
  
„Schwachsinn“, bemerkte Koschei und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, an der sein Bett stand. „Ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass sie niemandem lieber mag als dich.“

„Was, Kosch, das ist...“, stammelte Theta und begeistert bemerkte sein Mitbewohner, dass seine Wangen sich leicht rosa färbten. „Das ist Schwachsinn. Dann würde sie doch mit mir hingehen.“  
  
„Nicht, wenn sie sich sicher wäre, dass du ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderst.“ Mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete Koschei, wie sein junger Freund verleugnend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein“, brachte er schließlich hervor. „Nein, sie mag mich nicht _so_.“

„Sie mag dich ganz genau _so_ “, entgegnete Koschei nachdrücklich. „Genau wie jeder, der dich kennt.“

„Völliger Schwachsinn“, bemerkte Theta trocken.

Koschei zuckte mit den Schultern und zog sein aufgeschlagenes Buch zurück auf seinen Schoß.

„Trotzdem stimmt es“, stieß er aus und blätterte um.

„ _Du_ magst mich nicht so!“, konterte Theta.

Koschei schnaubte, legte das Buch zur Seite und sprang vom Bett, landete mit einem Satz genau vor Theta, der immer noch mitten in ihrem Zimmer stand und ihn erwartungsvoll anschaute.

Er lächelte.

„Oh Thete...“, murmelte er und fuhr dem Blonden einmal durch die weichen, kurzen Haare. „Wann habe ich jemals gesagt, dass ich dich nicht genau so mag?“

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Gespräch blitzte so etwas wie Unsicherheit in Thetas Augen auf, doch er verscheuchte sie hastig und ersetzte sie durch amüsierten Unglauben.

„Du magst mich also“, grinste er und Koschei erkannte den herausfordernden Ton. Sein junger Freund glaubte, er wollte ihn auf den Arm nehmen, um recht zu haben.

Er schmunzelte und entgegnete ein gelassenes „Natürlich“.

Theta schien kurz nachzudenken, während Koschei ihn ruhig betrachtete, die verdunkelten, braunen Augen, die in Furchen geschlagene Stirn, das Kauen auf der Unterlippe...

Schließlich hob Theta seinen Kopf in einer Geste, die nahezu trotzig wirkte.

„Dann komm mit mir zur Zeremonie.“

„Was?“, fragte Koschei und ein überraschtes Strahlen machte sich ungefragt auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Als Date?“

„Als Date“, bestätigte Theta und man konnte seinem Tonfall anhören, dass ihn Koscheis Reaktion verdutzte.

„Ein Date dann!“, grinste der Dunkelhaarige.

Sein Blick streifte seinen jungen Freund, doch der schien seine Unsicherheit gar nicht zu bemerken. Auf seinem zuvor noch verwirrten Gesicht war ein Strahlen aufgetaucht und das war alles, das Koschei sehen musste.

„Ich hole dich um sieben ab!“

„Abholen von wo? Wir teilen uns ein Zimmer. Und wohin gehst du?“

Doch Koschei war bereits durch die Tür hinaus in den Trakt verschwunden und schlug fröhlich die Tür zwischen ihnen zu.

 

Erst als es um punkt sieben an der Tür klopfte, begriff Theta, wovon Koschei überhaupt gesprochen hatte. Mit einem schmunzelnden Kopfschütteln schwang er sich von seinem Bett und öffnete die Tür.

„Du weißt, dass du einen Schlüssel hast, ja?“

Er blickte an Koschei herab und bemerkte den Korb in seinen Händen. Aus den geschlossenen Klappen lugte der Hals einer Flasche heraus.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue blickte Theta zurück in das grinsende Gesicht vor sich.

„Du kommst jetzt mit mir“, erwiderte Koschei mit funkelnden, dunklen Augen.

Theta konnte nicht anders, er lächelte und ließ sich von seinem Freund aus dem Zimmer ziehen.   
  
„Du hast dich in die Küche geschlichen?“  
  
„Klar“, grinste Koschei und warf einen frechen Blick zurück. „Keine Gefahr zu groß für dich“, fügte er mit gespielter Dramatik hinzu und freute sich sichtlich über Thetas Kichern.   
„Kennst du mich anders?“, wollte er verschmitzt grinsend wissen, während er die beiden Türen nach draußen aufstieß.  
  
Er hielt Theta noch immer an der Hand, obwohl der Blonde inzwischen nicht mehr mitgezogen werden musste. Theta beschwerte sich nicht.  
Doch nach einer Weile bemerkte er, dass Koschei sich von den staubigen Wegen und Straßen hinaus auf die weiten, roten Gräser Gallifreys zubewegte.

„Wohin gehen wir?“, fragte er mit leichtem Zögern in der Stimme, doch Koschei grinste nur.   
  
„Ich kenne einen guten Platz.“  
  
Theta zog seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Wir sind mitten im Nirgendwo. Bist du sicher, dass du weißt, wohin wir gehen?“  
  
Koscheis Mundwinkel kräuselten sich amüsiert und er nickte einmal knapp. Theta konnte nicht anders als von der Seite bewundern, wie seine blauen Augen verwegen strahlten und Funken zu sprühen schienen.  
Er glaubte ihm nicht ganz, aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann spielte es auch keine Rolle. Das schiefe Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes – Dates –, seine Hand in seiner, all das war ihm deutlich wichtiger. Und im Augenblick wäre er überall mit ihm hingegangen.  
Koschei blieb stehen.   
  
„Da sind wir.“  
  
„Hier?“, fragte Theta und schaute sich zweifeln um. Auf dem ersten Blick konnte er nichts entdecken, das dieses Stück Wiese von den anderen unterschied. Doch er spürte, wie Koschei ihn aufmerksam beobachtete und suchte weiter.  
  
Schließlich fügten sich die Teile wie bei einem Puzzle zusammen und er fragte zögerlich: „Hier… Wir sind hier?“  
  
Koschei grinste breit und kramte in dem Korb, den er mitgebracht hatte eine Weile herum, bis er schließlich eine weite, grüne Wolldecke daraus hervorzog.   
„Ich wusste, du würdest darauf kommen.“  
  
Mit offenem Mund schaute Theta zu, wie sein Freund die Decke ausbreitete, bis dieser schließlich grunzte „Tu dir keinen Zwang an, ich brauche keine Hilfe!“  
  
Mit einem Kopfschütteln riss der Blonde sich aus seiner Starre und griff hastig nach den Deckenenden, die ihm am nächsten waren, denn ungezähmter, verspielter Wind wehte das grüne Stück Wolle in alle Himmelsrichtungen.  
  
„Wie hast du die Stelle wiedergefunden?“, wollte er schließlich wissen, während sie sich in das rote Gras sinken ließen und Koschei erneut nach dem Korb griff, um ihn weiter auszupacken.  
  
„Machst du Witze?“, fragte Koschei und reichte seinem Gegenüber ein reichlich verziertes Kristallglas.  
  
Theta musterte es mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, während sein Freund ihm dampfende Flüssigkeit aus einer Flasche einschenkte.  
Wenn man sie hiermit erwischte, würden sie in einer Menge Ärger stecken – Wie eigentlich immer.  
  
„Ich hatte die Nacht noch wochenlang vor Augen. Ich kann sie jetzt noch vor mir sehen, wenn ich die Augen schließe.“  
  
Während Theta ihm zuhörte, sickerte ihm die Wirklichkeit von Allem allmählich ins Bewusstsein. Das Stahlblau in Koscheis Augen war etwas Wärmerem gewichen, etwas, von dem der Blonde wusste, dass es nur die wenigsten Gallifreyaner je zu sehen bekamen – Echte Zuneigung, mit der Leidenschaft, warm wie ein Lagerfeuer, Begeisterung, die das junge Genie nur selten erfüllte.  
Ja, das hier war echt, es war keine von Koscheis vielen Launen. Er hatte sie zu der Stelle geführt, an der sie das erste Mal geredet hatten, in der Aurora-Nacht, in der er ihn das erste Mal gefragt hatte, wohin er gehen würde, wenn er könnte.  
Theta lächelte. Er konnte nicht anders. So Vieles hatte sich seitdem geändert, doch eigentlich gar nichts. Seit dieser Nacht waren sie unzertrennlich gewesen, zwei Außenseiter in einer Welt, die sie nicht brauchte und die sie nicht brauchten. Sie hatten Pläne geschmiedet, waren in ihnen versunken, jede Nacht, jeden Tag, wollten das Universum bereisen, jeden Stern besuchen.  
Er hob sein Glas in die Höhe.   
  
„Auf uns.“  
  
„Auf uns“, lächelte Koschei. „Und die Wunder, die wir sehen werden. Vollbringen werden.“  
  
Theta spürte, wie das Getränk – was auch immer Koschei in seinen Korb geschmuggelt hatte – ihn von innen heraus wärmte, süß und klebrig wie Honig oder Sirup wanderte es in Richtung Magen und hinterließ ein wohliges Gefühl.  
  
Der Abend war angenehm, der Wind wehte warm um sie herum und die Luft duftete nach Freiheit. Es war wie die perfekte, kleine Blase von Heimat und Sicherheit mitten in der unbestimmten Freiheit, nach der er sich sehnte, seit er zurückdenken konnte. Und dass Koschei hier war, der Junge, der für ihn beides in sich vereinte, Sicherheit und Verwegenheit, seine Heimat und seine Freiheit, machte es nur noch perfekter.  
  
Als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen, lächelte Koschei ihm warm zu, dieses Lächeln, das er nur ihm schenkte, das so besonders war, so aufrichtig.   
  
„Heute ist Sternschnuppennacht.“  
  
„Oh“, bemerkte Theta verdutzt und schaute gen Himmel, der sich allmählich verdunkelte.  
  
Koschei grinste. „Also überleg dir schon mal, was du dir wünschen willst.“  
  
Theta fragte sich, ob sein junger Freund wusste, wie seine dunklen Augen strahlen konnten. Wie schön sie im sich langsam ausbreitendem Mondlicht funkelten. Wie sein schiefes, zufriedenes Grinsen sein ganzes, sonst so ernstes, Gesicht aufhellen konnte. Wie sehr er es liebte, mit ihm mit nichts als diesem Grinsen auf den Lippen sämtliche Regeln zu brechen.  
  
Wäre in dieser Sekunde eine Sternschnuppe vorbeigeflogen, er hätte sich gewünscht, Koschei könnte sich selbst durch seine Augen sehen. Doch in einem Wimpernschlag waren diese Gedanken wieder verflogen und Theta fühlte nichts, außer dem Wissen, dass er wunschlos glücklich mit diesem Jungen und all ihren gemeinsamen Plänen war.  
  
„Nichts“, wisperte er, doch ehe er weitersprechen konnte, hatte Koschei ihm einen Finger über die Lippen gelegt.   
  
„Pscht“, zischte er. „Nicht verraten. Behandele deinen Wunsch wie deinen Namen, sonst wird er nicht wahr.“  
  
Ehe Theta überhaupt über seine Worte nachdenken konnte, purzelten sie bereits heraus: „Dir würde ich meinen Namen verraten.“  
  
Unruhig kaute der Blonde auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Er bereute seine Worte nicht, sie waren wahr – Doch er fürchtete sich vor Koscheis Reaktion.  
Verrückt, dachte er leise bei sich. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals besorgt wegen irgendjemandes Reaktion gewesen zu sein. Im Gegenteil – Seit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte er sie ignoriert und war seinen eigenen Weg gegangen, war über sie hinweggestiegen, sie oftmals sogar mit Koschei gemeinsam provoziert.  
Und hier saß er nun und machte sich Sorgen.  
  
Doch Koschei lächelte nur.  
  
„Falls das ein Antrag sein soll, möchte ich dich nur daran erinnern, dass wir noch nicht einmal unser erstes Date hatten. Ein bisschen früh, meinst du nicht?“

Ein Antrag.  
Theta lachte. Den wahren Namen eines Timelords kannten nur die engste Familie – Und sein Partner. So hatte er nicht gedacht, aber ohne große Verwunderung stellte der Blonde fest, dass ihn der Gedanke nicht erschreckte.  
Es fühlte sich an, wie etwas, das unweigerlich geschehen würde. Heute Abend regnete es Sternschnuppen, morgen gingen die Sonnen wieder auf, irgendwann würden sie heiraten.  
  
Koschei war näher gerückt und zog seinen nachdenklichen, jungen Freund sanft in seine Arme. Theta lächelte still und schmiegte sich in die Umarmung, den Kopf an die Brust des Anderen gelehnt.   
  
„Das hier ist also kein Date?“, fragte Theta neckend und spürte seine Haut dort kribbeln, wo Koschei federleichte Fingerspitzen entlang schweben ließ.  
  
„Nein“, entgegnete dieser schließlich grinsend. „Nicht alles muss ein Date sein, weißt du? Wir sind gute Freunde.“  
  
„Wir kuscheln“, merkte Theta an und schmiegte sich demonstrativ etwas tiefer in die schützenden Arme seines „guten Freundes“.  
  
„Sehr gute Freunde“, entgegnete Koschei trotzig, was sie beide zum Lachen brachte.  
  
„Aber morgen ist ein Date, ja?“, wollte Theta schließlich lachend wissen und sein Freund nickte mit feierlichem Ernst.  
  
„Natürlich. Ich halte meine Versprechen!“  
  
„Okay“, entgegnete Theta nach einer Weile. „Ich habe meinen Wunsch.“

„Du darfst ihn mir nicht verraten“, bestand Koschei, doch Theta schüttelte sanft lachend den Kopf.  
  
„Aber du kannst ihn mir erfüllen, nicht die Sternschnuppen. Wie auch, es sind ohnehin nur Trümmer, die an unserer Atmosphäre vorbei-“

Weiche Lippen streiften seine, ließen ihn alles Andere vergessen. Theta blinzelte, ansonsten völlig bewegungslos, einmal, zweimal, dann hob er seinen Kopf ein wenig und erwiderte den vorsichtigen Kuss ebenso sanft. Die beiden Jungen musterten sich für einige Augenblicke stumm lächelnd, dann wiederholten sie den Kuss. Fast schon zögerlich vertiefte Koschei ihn schließlich, offenbar beruhigt, dass sein Freund nicht zurückschreckte. Theta spürte, wie eine seiner Hände von seinem Rücken in seine Haare wanderte und wurde an den Anderen herangezogen.  
  
Sie ließen sich ineinander verschlungen auf die weiche Decke fallen, Koschei lag auf dem Rücken und hielt Theta fest an sich gedrückt, welcher unruhig begann, an seinem Shirt zu zerren und sich an seinem Hals entlang nach unten zu küssen.  
  
Koschei grinste, drehte sie beide herum, so dass er über seinem blonden Freund lag und zog sich zwinkernd sein Shirt über den Kopf.  
Theta hatte sich noch nie so gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick. Begehrt und erwachsen, sicher und frei. Sein Kopf schwamm vor Lust und Emotionen, er spürte Tränen in seinen Augen, die nur von völligem Glück kommen konnten und die er nicht bekämpfen konnte.  
  
Mit Koschei unter Sternenlicht verlor er den letzten Hauch seiner kindlichen Unschuld und morgen, nach der Zeremonie, die sie endlich zu Timelords machen würde, würde er mit ihm zusammen fortfliegen, in ihre gemeinsame Zukunft, nun für immer miteinander verflochten…  
  
Über ihnen verglühten tausende von Weltraumtrümmern zu wunderschönen Sternschnuppen, zogen glitzernde Schweife hinter sich her, zeigten alles, wovon Theta jemals geträumt hatte, Freiheit, Schönheit, Weite und blieben doch unbemerkt.  
  
Alle von Thetas Wünschen würden sich ohnehin erfüllen.  
  
Und schließlich lagen sie nur da, um sie herum das hohe, rote Gras, wie eine Mauer, die sie vor dem Rest von Gallifrey schützte, sie abgrenzte von dem, zu dem sie ohnehin niemals hatten gehören wollen.

Arm in Arm, Theta hatte den Kopf auf Koscheis nackter Brust gebettet und lächelte wohlig gen Himmel. Er fühlte sich so glücklich und vollständig wie noch nie und er spürte tief in seinem Geist, dass es Koschei genauso ging.  
In seinem Geist…  
  
Himmel, er konnte Koschei spüren. Sie hatten eine Verbindung zwischen sich geschaffen, die sonst nur vollständig ausgebildete Timelords kreieren konnten.  
  
Neben ihm lachte Koschei heiser und Theta begriff mit schwimmendem Kopf, dass er seine Gedanken aufgefangen hatte.  
  
„Wir haben schon immer alle Regeln gebrochen.“  
  
Theta wurde fast übermannt von der tiefen Zuneigung in seiner Brust, die sich mit seiner eigenen verflocht. Er hatte gewusst, dass Koscheis Gefühle für ihn tief gehen mussten, doch es war etwas anderes, sie zu spüren, in sich, um sich, überall, so präsent wie seine eigene und doch anders, sein eigener kleiner Hauch Koschei tief in ihm verankert.  
  
„Dann lass uns auch diese brechen“, erwiderte Theta schließlich mit absoluter Ruhe. Alle kindliche Unsicherheit schien heute Nacht für immer von ihm abgefallen.  
  
Und obwohl Koschei sein Vorhaben in seinem Geist gespürt haben musste, weiteten sich Koscheis Augen in Überraschung, als Theta sich auf seine Ellbogen stützte, um seinem Freund – seinem Partner, seinem Wegbegleiter – seinen Namen in das Ohr zu flüstern.  
  
Unsicherheit, begriff Theta nahezu intuitiv und mit einer gewissen Faszination, während die Gefühle des Anderen offen in ihn einströmten. Das erste und möglicherweise einzige Mal, dass er Koschei unsicher erlebte.  
  
„Ich vertraue dir“, erklärte er ruhig. „Und darauf, dass wir eines Tages ohnehin jeden Bund eingehen werden.“  
  
Koschei lächelte. Schwieg. Schaute ihn an, stumm, ohne auch nur einmal zu blinzeln, mit diesen Augen, aus denen all die Liebe sprach, die Theta nun tief in sich spürte.  
Und nach einigen Minuten, als der Blonde bereits begann, in einen wohligen Schlummer zu sinken, hörte er eine Frage wie durch einen Schleier in seinem Geist widerhallen.  
  
_„Was hast du dir gewünscht?“  
  
_ Theta lachte leise, aber nur in seinem Kopf, da sein Körper sich schwer und schläfrig anfühlte.  
  
_„Dass das heute ein Date ist“,_ erwiderte er schlicht. _„Ich würde sagen, das haben wir erfüllt.“  
  
_ Koscheis Lachen war immer schön gewesen, doch nun wirkte es nur noch wie ein Echo von dem schönen, wilden Laut, der jetzt in Thetas Geist tanzte. Koscheis Lachen besaß eigene Farben, Farben, die erst für ihn erschaffen geworden waren. Er hätte ewig zuhören können. Und während er ganz in dem Klang versank, schickte Koschei ihm ein Bild. Ein Bild von ihm selbst, den Blick in den Himmel gerichtet, versunken, verloren in Farben, die ihm heute stumpf und blass vorkamen gegen die, die Koscheis Lachen durch ihn jagte.  
  
_„Ich habe mir gewünscht, dass du mich einmal so anschaust wie den Kosmos“_ , gestand er. _„Ich setze ein Häkchen dahinter."_  
  
_„Ich dachte, du willst mir deinen Wunsch nicht verraten“,_ neckte Theta, doch er spürte, wie sein Herz warm wurde.  
  
Koschei lächelte.  
  
Verrückt, dass ein Lächeln telepathisch übertragen werden konnte, doch es ging und es war voller Liebe, Wärme und stummer Bewunderung.

Theta würde sein Lächeln niemals wieder so wie vorher sehen.

„Tja, heute brechen wir alle Regeln“, wisperte Koschei leise und schob Theta einen metaphorischen Brief in den Geist. Der Blonde spürte, wie der Name sich tief in ihm verankerte, ein Teil von ihm, für immer.  
  
In dem Moment wusste er, sie hatten einen Bund für die Ewigkeit geschaffen.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

„Ich bin nicht aufgeregt.“  
„Natürlich nicht, du bist die Ruhe selbst. So sieht Ruhe aus. Personifizierte Ruhe.“  
Koschei verdrehte seine Augen, grinste aber.  
„Es ist nur… wir können endlich von hier verschwinden, Thete. Wir sind frei. Wir müssen nur noch diese dämliche…“  
Er murmelte etwas in seine Bartstoppeln und zerrte widerwillig an dem orange-roten Gewand, das sie zur Zeremonie tragen sollten.  
Theta kicherte, was ihm einen finsteren Blick einfing.  
„Lach du nur, du musst auch eines tragen. Mal sehen, wie dir das gefällt.“  
Und mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung hatte Koschei das Gewand seines Freundes in dessen Gesicht geworfen.  
Theta, noch immer lachend, befreite sich sorglos daraus und breitete es in der Luft vor sich aus. Ein kleines Seufzen beendete sein ausgelassenes Lachen.  
„Die Herrscher über Zeit und Kosmos… Und trotzdem keinen Geschmack“, wisperte er und freute sich über das widerwillige Lachen, das er seinem Partner damit entlockte.  
Er blickte an sich herunter, doch ehe er sich die Robe überstreifen konnte, spürte er besitzergreifende Hände an seiner Hüfte. Warmer Atem streifte seine Lippen und lächelnd reckte Theta seinen Kopf in die Höhe, um sich einen Kuss zu erhaschen.  
Er seufzte leise gegen Koscheis Lippen und lehnte sich in seine Umarmung.  
„Lass mich raten“, grinste er, noch ehe sein Partner etwas sagen konnte. „Du hilfst mir heute Nacht beim Ausziehen?“  
Koschei grinste breit. „Du kennst mich so gut.“ Dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Du hast nicht in meinen Gedanken rumgewühlt, oder?“  
„Oh Kosch, deine Gedanken stehen dir auf der Stirn geschrieben, da muss wirklich niemand lange wühlen.“  
Die beiden Jungen lachten und Theta steckte seinen Kopf widerwillig durch die Robe. Er verhedderte sich für einige Sekunden in dem seidigen Stoff und bemerkte Koscheis liebevolles Kopfschütteln nicht, während er sich verzweifelt zu befreien versuchte.  
„Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe“, kam es dumpf irgendwo aus den Untiefen des Stoffes.  
Koschei wartete geduldig, bis Thetas Kopf am richtigen Ende wieder auftauchte, dann zog er einmal seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Der Blonde, der soeben seine Hände in die Höhe gestreckt hatte, um seine zerzausten Haare wieder zu richten, erstarrte in der Bewegung.  
„Was. Jetzt?“  
Koschei nickte knapp.  
„Ich habe mich gerade angezogen“, kam es trocken von Theta und der Andere grinste ihm breit zu.  
Mit einem gespielt theatralischen Seufzer zog er die Robe wieder aus und fand sich innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden auf sein Bett geworfen, Koschei über sich, sanfte Küsse auf seinem Hals verteilend.  
„Okay“, murmelte Theta abwesend. „Es sind  Timelords, richtig? Sie können ruhig ein bisschen….“ Koscheis Hand wanderte mit federleichten Fingern seine Brust hinab, hinterließ ein Kribbeln auf seiner Haut. „….Warten.“

„Kosch?“  
„Mh?“  
„Ich glaube, die reden über uns.“  
Schnaubend schüttelte Koschei den Kopf über die Naivität seines jungen Freundes. „Ach, meinst du?“  
„Mhm-mh.“  
„Lass sie doch reden, sie sind nur neidisch, weil sie mit ihren verklemmten, nervösen Dates kommen mussten.“  
Theta konnte nicht anders, als leise zu lachen.  
„Nicht die Anderen, dass die reden würden, wusste ich. Aber schau mal zu den Lehrern. Unauffällig.“  
Koschei folgte seiner Aufforderung – Theta war mal wieder fasziniert davon, wie unbemerkt er bleiben konnte, ein Schatten, der im Meer verschmolz, jeden Blick perfekt tarnte, der perfekte Unruhestifter – und schaute in Richtung des Lehrerkollegiums, das nicht weit von der riesigen, tanzenden Schülerschar beisammen stand.  Tatsächlich flogen wieder und wieder Blicke zu ihnen heran, während hastige, gewisperte Worte getauscht wurden. Besorgte Blicke, eingeleitet von gerunzelten Stirnen und düster verzogenen Gesichtern.  
„Wieso?“, fragte Koschei mit düsterer Miene. „Was interessiert die das?“  
Darauf schien Theta keine Antwort zu haben, er kaute nur besorgt auf der Innenseite seiner Wange herum und warf wieder und wieder Blicke hinüber zu den Timelords, bis Koschei ihn schließlich bei der Hand nahm und auf die Tanzfläche führte.  
„Hör auf, sie anzuschauen“, flüsterte er ihm beißend zu. „Tu einfach so, als wäre alles in Ordnung.“  
Er nahm Theta in seine Arme und führte ihn über die Tanzfläche. Für eine Weile ließ der Blonde sich einfach führen, ließ die Eröffnung der Zeremonie über sich ergehen, obwohl er ein dumpfes Gefühl, einer Vorahnung?, in seinem Magen spürte, das ihm verriet, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
Koschei schien sein Unbehagen zu spüren. „Wir müssen nur bis Mitternacht durchhalten, in Ordnung?“, wisperte er ihm leise ins Ohr. „Dann schauen wir in den Vortex und können verschwinden.“  
Theta nickte knapp, so unmerklich, dass niemand außer Koschei es wahrnehmen konnte.  
Verschwinden.  
Gallifrey endlich hinter ihnen lassen.  
Das Universum sehen, gemeinsam.  
Es spielte keine Rolle. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass die Lehrer sie anstarrten und miteinander tuschelten, denn morgen würden sie sie nie wieder sehen.  
Er entspannte sich ein wenig, fühlte sich sicherer in Koscheis Armen, dennoch war es ihm nach einer Weile, als würde ihm die Luft abgeschnitten. Sein Magen war flau und sein Hals trocken.  
„Lass uns an die frische Luft gehen“, schlug Koschei vor.  
Theta warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu, nickte erneut und freute sich, als Koschei ihn bei sich unterhakte.  
Sie schlängelten sich durch die umstehenden Schüler hinaus in den Außenbereich, wo kühle Abendluft Thetas Kopf etwas klärte.  
Der Mond stand blass am Himmel, erleuchtete die sich langsam verdüsternde Landschaft schwach. Der Himmel färbte sich nach und nach kohlschwarz. Koschei schien die Finsternis nicht zu stören. Er hatte nach Thetas Hand gegriffen und zog ihn weiter hinaus, bis an den kleinen See, an dem das Ritual um Mitternacht abgehalten werden würde.  
Theta spürte sein Herz rasen.  
„Hey“, nuschelte Koschei ihm beruhigend zu. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Was ist denn los mit dir?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, seufzte Theta. „Aber mir gefällt das alles nicht.“  
Sie waren vor dem Wasser zu stehen gekommen. Der Mond reflektierte sich auf dem spiegelglatten Wasser, schimmerte und leuchtete gespenstig.  
Koschei legte beschützend einen Arm um ihn. „Ein paar Stunden. Dann sind wir hier weg“, versicherte er seinem blonden Freund. „Uns passiert nichts. Nicht uns.“  
Niemals uns.  
Theta seufzte schwer. Er kuschelte sich an Koscheis Brust und schaute hinaus auf den See, atmete tief durch, spürte, wie frische Luft und Abgeschiedenheit ihn wieder klare Gedanken fassen ließen.  
„Schau mal einer an, Freak und Freakiger.“  
Vorbei war die Ruhe.  
Theta spürte, wie er zitterte, noch ehe er und Koschei sich umdrehten. Seine Nerven waren angespannt, seine Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt.  
Unterdrückte Wut, Koschei konnte sie durch ihren Bund spüren, sie sirrte in seinen Gedanken, legte sie in betäubte Isolation.  
Unterdrückte Wut auf den dazugekommenen Ciel, der sie seit Jahren schon quälte, mit plumpen Beleidigungen, Hetzen und sämtlichen Gemeinheiten, die ihm so in den Sinn kamen. Er war ihnen an den See gefolgt, sie konnten in der Dunkelheit, die inzwischen über sie hereingebrochen war, gerade noch seine Schemen erkennen. Er war allein.  
„Sprichst du von dir selbst?“, wollte Koschei mit einem kleinen Lächeln wissen, seine bedrohlich funkelnden Augen waren das einzige, das verriet, dass er soeben beleidigt worden war. „Oh nein, ich sehe gar keine Begleitung. Alleine hier?“  
Theta spürte auch Koscheis Wut, doch der Dunkelhaarige verbarg sie weitaus besser. Vergraben unter der Fassade von purer Gelassenheit, einem unbeteiligten Lächeln, kalten, blauen Augen. Er konnte nicht anders, als seinen Partner für diese Ausstrahlung von völliger Ruhe zu bewundern, so war es immer gewesen. Doch jetzt, wo er seine Gedanken, seine innersten Gefühle in seinem eigenen Kopf spüren und widerhallen spürte, jagte ihm der Gedanke mit einem Mal einen Schauer über den ganzen Körper.  
Er hatte sein Herz immer auf der Zunge getragen. Er konnte schweigen, wenn es angebracht war, sich verstellen, wenn er musste, doch seine Gefühle hatte er niemals so gut unterdrücken, verbergen können, wie Koschei es in diesem Augenblick mit Perfektion meisterte.  
Es jagte ihm Angst ein.  
Die Wahrheit stürzte auf Theta ein, begrub ihn mit aller Macht. Er hatte sie lange genug von sich fern gehalten. Seine Angst vor dem Tag hatte nicht den Lehren gegolten, nicht seinen Mitschülern, nicht seiner Zukunft, sondern Koschei. Diesem beherrschten, perfekt schauspielenden Koschei mit all seinen Masken. Theta verkrampfte sich in seiner Umarmung und die Sekunde, die Koschei brauchte, um von ihrem Gegenüber besorgt zu Theta zu blicken, nutzt der Neuankömmling: Er stürzte sich auf Koschei und rang ihn zu Boden.  
„KOSCH!“, brüllte Theta, doch wurde mit einem Kinnhaken nach hinten befördert. Er fiel zu Boden, froh, dass das hohe Gras seinen Sturz abfing.  
Ciel hatte sich inzwischen auf Koschei gestürzt, gab ihm einen weiteren, brutalen Schlag ins Gesicht und zerrte ihn näher ans Seeufer. Theta rappelte sich benommen auf und stürzte auf Ciel zu, um ihn von seinem Freund wegzuzerren, wurde jedoch rasch wieder abgeschüttelt und landete erneut rückwärts im Gras. Auf seinen Lippen hatte sich ein metallischer Geschmack ausgebreitet, doch er nahm das Blut gar nicht wahr. Verzweifelt beobachtete er, wie Ciel Koscheis Kopf unter Wasser tauchte und ihm lachend spöttische Worte zurief, wann immer er ihn wieder zu Luft kommen ließ.  
„Nicht mehr so großkotzig jetzt, nicht wahr?“, grinste er und spuckte Koschei ins Gesicht, während er ihn ein erneutes Mal untertauchte.  
Theta dachte nicht mehr nach. Er spürte Koschs Panik in seinem Geist und sie betäubte jeden klaren Gedanken, war allumfassend. Er spürte sich selbst in seinem Geist nach Atem ringen, Wasser in seinen Atemwegen, das Bedürfnis zu husten, aber keine Kraft, keine Kraft, das Wasser, so kalt, so eisig… Und mit einem lauten Schrei stürzte Theta sich auf Ciel.  
Von der Wucht, die der Blonde in den Sprung gepackt hatte, taumelte Ciel kopfüber in den See. Theta sprang hinterher, der Verstand noch immer betäubt, drehte sich nicht einmal nach Koschei um, während er den Kopf seines Mitschülers unter den Wasserspiegel drückte. Er spürte sein Strampeln, spürte, wie er verzweifelt versuchte, aufzutauchen.  
„Thete“, krächzte es von irgendwo aus der Dunkelheit, doch sein Name erreichte Theta nicht durch den Schleier von Panik und Wut, der ihn einhüllte.  
Der Körper unter seinen Händen wurde ruhig.  
_„Theta! Hör auf! Lass ihn los!“_  
Koscheis Stimme in seinen Gedanken, sonnige Lichtpunkte in der Dunkelheit, warm, warm, lebendig und erleichtert. Theta kam allmählich wieder zu sich, hangelte sich an den Worten wie an eine Rettungsleine, ließ sich zurück in die Gegenwart ziehen.  
Sofort zog er die Hände von dem leblosen Körper unter sich, doch es war zu spät. Ciel schwemmte langsam an die Oberfläche, die Augen aufgerissen und leer, Wasser in der offenliegenden Mundhöhle.  
„Ko… Kosch…“  
Er wusste nicht, wonach er fragte, bettelte. Tränen schossen in Thetas Augen und sein ganzer Körper hatte begonnen zu zittern. Das Wasser stand ihn bis zur Brust, doch er wusste plötzlich nicht mehr, wie er aus dem See kam, was er tun sollte, wieso eine Leiche vor ihm schwamm.  
Oh _Rassilon_ , er war tot, er hatte ihn… er hatte…  
Starke Arme schlangen sich um seine Hüfte. Er spürte Koschei, der sich von hinten an ihn schmiegte, ihn zu sich zog. Sein Kinn ruhte auf Thetas Haaren, seine Hände hielten ihn beruhigend an sich gedrückt. Das Zittern wurde schlimmer und Theta brach in Tränen aus, wäre rettungslos im See versunken, hätte sein Partner ihn nicht gehalten.  
So standen sie eine ganze Weile stumm im See. Koschei liefen blasse Tränen über die Wangen und Theta konnte in seinen Gedanken spüren, dass er nicht um Ciel weinte, sondern um ihn.  
Es machte ihm mehr Angst als irgendetwas sonst.  
Nach einer Weile, sein unkontrolliertes Schluchzen war stillen Tränen gewichen, sein Körper schüttelte sich nicht mehr ganz so sehr, hörte er Koscheis Stimme dicht in seinem Ohr:  
„Es ist bald Mitternacht. Thete. Wir müssen ihn verstecken.“  
„Was?“, quiekte Theta. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Wir können doch nicht…. Wir…. Kosch!“  
Doch Koschei sagte nichts, hielt ihn nur und schaute ihn aus tränenverschleierten, blauen Augen ernst an.  
Er hörte seine Gedanken in seinem Kopf wirbeln, stark, düster, verzweifelt.  
_„Sie werden uns nicht fortlassen. Nie im Leben kriegen wir eine TARDIS, wenn sie erfahren, was wir getan haben.“_  
Nein, nein, nein, das war nur ein böser Traum, er würde aufwachen, morgen früh, in Koscheis Armen, einen Tag vor der Timelord-Zeremonie, müde, aber in Ordnung. Sie wären in Ordnung und Koschei wäre in Ordnung, wäre echt, wäre maskenfrei, wäre nicht durchgefroren, blutig und nass und Ciel wäre lebendig und würde sie weiter quälen, würde sie verspotten, würde sie nicht angreifen, würde nicht… Oh Rassilon.  
Er hasste Gallifrey. Er hasste Gallifrey, wie er Ciel gehasst hatte. Er hasste die Timelords, er hasste, wie jeder sehen konnte wie korrupt und verdorben sie waren und wie sie trotzdem versuchten, es zu verstecken, er hasste ihre Kaltblütigkeit, er hasste die Konventionen, in die man ihn schieben wollte und er hasste es zuzuschauen, wie dieser Planet Koschei zu genau dem machte, was er selbst ebenso verabscheute wie Theta.  
Der nächste, aufkommende Schluchzer wurde heruntergeschluckt, das Zittern eingedämmt. Theta nickte einmal ernst und redete sich ein, dass Koschei seine Gedanken nicht hören konnte, wenn er sie nur gut genug wegsperrte.  
Er spürte traurige, stahlblaue Augen auf ihn gerichtet und fragte sich, ob Koschei traurig war, weil er seine Gedanken kannte oder weil er sie nicht kannte.  
Dann packte er den leblosen Ciel und zog ihn hinter sich her ans Seeufer zurück, schleifte ihn an Land. Koschei folgte ihm stumm, beobachtete reglos, wie Theta die an ihm klebende Robe auf Blutspuren untersuchte und sich dann umschaute.  
„Wir könnten ihn im Wald begraben“, schlug er müde vor.  
Koschei schwieg noch immer, doch nickte. Theta begann, Ciel hinter sich herzuziehen und nach einer Weile griff sein Partner stumm nach dessen Beinen, um ihn in die Höhe zu ziehen. Gemeinsam hievten sie den Toten in den Wald, suchten eine passende Stelle tief in der Finsternis eines blühenden Nadelbusches und begannen zu graben. Niemand sprach ein Wort, die Stille hatte sie eingefangen, Stille, die für immer halten würde, Stille, die sie für die Ewigkeit verband.  
Theta schwieg, denn er wollte Koschei retten, wollte ihn fort von einem Planeten bringen, der ihn verdarb und war es nicht ironisch, nun hatte er gemordet, hatte jemanden getötet, einen Jungen, kaum älter als sie, tot, weil er Koschei retten wollte.  
Und Koschei schwieg, denn er wusste, jedes Wort zu viel über diesen Tag würde Theta für immer zerbrechen.  
  
Und der Timelord im Schatten der Eiche schwieg, weil er ihnen zuschaute, schaute zu, wie sie einen seiner Schüler unter Moos, Erde und Nadeln begruben, während Angst sich in seine Herzen fraß.  
Oh, er hatte den ganzen Tag geredet, hatte seinen Kollegen erklärt, dass er nicht daran glaubte, dass die Prophezeiung nicht diese beiden Jungen betraf, dass Theta ein gutes Kind war, das wahre Wunder vollbringen würde, wenn auch ein wenig rebellisch veranlagt.  
Doch nun schwieg er.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

„Wohin…“  
„Ich muss... mich abtrocknen“, erklärte Theta leise, während er sich einen Weg durch die Menge bahnte. Ihre Finger lösten sich beinahe widerwillig voneinander und Koschei war gerade dabei, ihm zu folgen und die Hand wieder zu ergreifen, da blickte der Blonde ihn plötzlich doch an und blieb stehen.  
„Nein“, bat er eindringlich. „Ich muss allein sein.“  
Koschei hielt es für keine gute Idee, aber er nickte. Er spürte wie sich etwas in seiner Kehle bildete und schluckte es eilig herunter, wollte keine Tränen zeigen, nicht, solange Theta noch in Reichweite war.  
Widerwillig fuhr er sich durch die dunklen, noch feuchten Haare, versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie mitgenommen er von ihrem Ausflug auf das Außengelände war. Jetzt, wo wieder diverse Augenpaare auf ihnen ruhten, musste er noch stärker sein.  
Und so ließ er Theta alleine ziehen und machte sich auf dem Weg zur Bar, ließ den Blick unauffällig durch den Saal schweifen, während er sich etwas einschenkte. Nichts, das seine Sinne betäubte. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er heute besser einen klaren Verstand behielt.  
Da standen sie, alle Professoren, das gesamte Schulpersonal, immer noch in einem engen Kreis bei sich und warfen sich und ihm abwechselnd Blicke zu. Er konnte sehen, wie seine Kultur-Lehrerin die Augen fest auf den Punkt geheftet hatte, an dem Theta aus dem Saal gehuscht war.  
Wut strömte in ihn ein. Wut, dass sie ihn und seinen Freund behandelten wie Kriminelle, während der wahre Verbrecher ihnen nach draußen gefolgt war, um sie zu verspotten und zu quälen. Wut auf sich selbst, weil er Theta nicht beschützen konnte, weil er wie ein Idiot in Ciels Griff gefangen gewesen war, statt sich zu wehren. Er hatte keine Kontrolle über sich selbst gehabt, hatte nichts mehr denken können, hatte nur seine verdammten Überlebensinstinkte gespürt, Wasser in seinen Lungen, brennend und allgegenwärtig, hatte mit den Armen gerudert und um Gnade gewinselt und all das, während Theta zuschaute, während Theta den Entschluss traf, für ihn zu…  
Er stoppte und trank einen großen Schluck. Scharfe Sinne, Kontrolle bewahren, herausfinden, was eigentlich vor sich ging. Er durfte denselben Fehler nicht noch einmal machen, er durfte Thete nicht in noch mehr Schwierigkeiten bringen.  
Und tatsächlich bemerkte er etwas, das vorher seiner Aufmerksamkeit entgangen war.  
Borusa stand nicht mehr bei den anderen Lehrern.  
Bevor Koschei überhaupt begriff wieso, rannte er.

 

„Theta Sigma.“  
Der blonde Junge blieb stehen und kämpfte – vergeblich – mit Tränen in seinen Augen. Er fühlte sich geschunden und das Wasser, das noch immer an ihm klebte, kam ihm vor wie Blut, zu warm, zu dick, verräterisch, stinkend.  
Doch Borusa schien nicht verwundert über seine Tränen, im Gegenteil, ein trauriges Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen.  
„Zeit, das Blut abzuwaschen, nicht wahr?“  
Theta erstarrte. Er spürte Kälte über seinen Körper wandern, eine Gänsehaut, die sich langsam über seine gesamte Haut legte und sein Blut gefrieren ließ. Die Tränen versiegten augenblicklich, wichen einem starren, aufmerksamen Blick in Borusas Gesicht. Ein Satz, ein Blick auf den Lehrer, seinen Mentor, genügte.  
Er wusste, was geschehen war.  
Theta holte tief Luft. „Was passiert jetzt?“, fragte er und spürte mehr als dass er hörte, wie gebrochen seine Stimme klang, heiser vom Weinen und Anspannen.  
Borusa seufzte schwer. „Nichts, wenn du tust, was ich sage.“  
Theta blinzelte. „Was?“  
„Du musst Abstand von dem Jungen nehmen. Bald werdet ihr vollwertige Timelords sein und du…“ Er stockte kurz, schien zu überlegen, wie er die Angelegenheit möglichst delikat erläutern konnte. „Er tut dir nicht gut. Er ist eine Verbindung, die du nicht pflegen solltest.“  
Theta stockte der Atem. Es war, als hätte ihm jemand mit einer Faust mitten in den Magen geschlagen, alle Luft schien zu entweichen. So musste Koschei sich gefühlt haben, den Kopf wieder und wieder unter Wasser getaucht…  
„Er ist… er ist mein… Ich kann nicht.“  
Das konnte er nicht verlangen, das durfte nicht wahr sein. Er wusste, wovon Borusa sprach. Er hatte etwas in Koschei aufblitzen sehen, wieder und wieder. Masken und Grausamkeit und Kälte, es existierte und er wusste, er bildete es sich nicht ein, aber ihn verlassen? Ein Leben ohne Koschei? Er war seine Sicherheit, sein Halt, sein Zuhause. Mehr Zuhause, als dieser gesamte Planet, diese Schule, seine Familie es jemals gewesen waren.  
Er sollte all das hinter sich lassen… Wofür? Seine eigene Sicherheit, die niemals wieder eine Sicherheit sein würde, nicht ohne Koschei? Nein, nein, nein…  
Borusa schien zu erraten, was in ihm vorging. „Ihr habt beide eine Chance, eure eigene TARDIS zu bekommen“, erklärte er leise. „Ihr könntet das Universum bereisen, große Timelords mit guter Stellung werden. Theta Sigma, dir steht eine großartige Zukunft bevor. Aber nur, wenn ihr diese Verbindung löst.“  
Theta konnte kaum sprechen, doch er brachte ein krächzendes „Ich habe einen Jungen getötet“ hervor.  
Borusa nickte ernst. „Niemand weiß davon und das wird so bleiben, wenn du dich von Koschei trennst. Solltest du dich nicht daran halten… So wird er derjenige sein, der den Jungen getötet hat.“  
Theta schüttelte stumm den Kopf, ungläubig, verzweifelt. „ICH habe ihn getötet. Ich war es. Wieso ist er derjenige, der…, das… das ist nicht fair.“  
Borusa lächelte. „Die letzte Weisheit, die ich dir mit auf den Weg geben kann, ist diese, Theta. Nichts im Universum ist fair. Halt dich fern von ihm. Oder Du wirst euch beiden schaden.“  
Damit drehte sich der Professor herum und schritt davon, in die Richtung, aus die er gekommen war.  
Theta schaute ihm für einige Sekunden ungläubig hinterher, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und rannte. Rannte zurück in das Zimmer, dass er sich nur noch heute mit Koschei teilte. Er widerstand dem Drang, sich auf das Bett des Anderen zu werfen und sich unter der Decke zu verkriechen, stattdessen stellte er sich unter die Dusche und wusch das Blut ab, das nicht an ihm klebte. Dachte über das nach, was soeben geschehen war.  
Er wurde erpresst, so viel hatte er begriffen. Erpresst und bedroht. Und es gab nichts, das er tun konnte, wenn er nicht wollte, dass ans Licht kam, was geschehen war. Er würde sich stellen, wüsste er nicht, dass er damit Koschei in Gefahr brächte. Seine letzte Hoffnung war es gewesen, seinen jungen Partner von Gallifrey fort zu bringen, mit ihm die Schönheit des Universums zu erforschen, ihn zu heilen, zu heilen von dieser heranschleichenden Dunkelheit, die sich in ihm breit gemacht hatte.  
Er holte tief Luft, doch das warme Wasser brachte nicht die Entspannung, auf die er gehofft hatte. Es brachte Erinnerung daran, was im See geschehen war, schien sich in sein Gesicht zu graben, ihn mit feuchten Fesseln zu umschlingen. Während Theta aus der Dusche stolperte und sich verzweifelt in Handtücher wickelte, fasste er zwei Entschlusse.  
Er würde tun, was nötig war, um Koschei von hier fortzubringen, selbst, wenn er ihn verlor. Sollten sie sich beide außerhalb von Gallifrey wiederbegegnen, würde er ihm alles erklären, würde darauf vertrauen, dass ihre Liebe stärker war als die Zeit, die Distanz, die er zwischen sie setzen würde. Er war sich sicher, es würde schwer werden, ja, aber sie konnten es schaffen, sie mussten.  
Und er würde diese Nacht nicht weiter mit sich tragen. Sie hatte es geschafft, das einzig Gute zu zerstören, das er jemals auf Gallifrey gefunden hatte und er würde sie nicht noch mehr nehmen lassen. Er wollte nicht den Rest seines Lebens Angst vor Wasser haben, Schuldgefühle mit sich tragen, Blut an sich kleben spüren, wenn er die schlimmste aller Strafen bereits erhalten hatte.  
Und mit den letzten Tränen schloss er den Gedanken aus seinem Bewusstsein, konzentriert und zitternd vor Anstrengung und unterdrückten Schluchzern.  
Er musste stark sein, für Koschei und hier würde es beginnen.  
Kaum hatte er das gedacht, krachte die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf. Theta schluckte, hielt das Handtuch fester um sich gewickelt und trat aus dem Bad, in derselben Sekunde, in der Koschei nach ihm rief.  
„Thete!“, keuchte er und der Blonde sah mit einem kleinen Stich im Herzen, wie angestrengt er war, dass er den Weg hinauf in ihr Zimmer gerannt sein musste. „Borusa, ich glaube er…“  
Theta unterdrückte jegliche Regung auf seinem Gesicht mit Anstrengung. Oh, das war so, so Koschei, wie er die Zusammenhänge an den kleinsten Anzeichen zusammenknüpfte, wie er begriff, innerhalb von Sekunden.  
Doch er musste es alles zerstören, hier und jetzt, bevor es ihn in Schwierigkeiten brachte, die selbst Theta nicht mehr retten konnte.  
„Kosch“, begann er und bekämpfte mit einem Räuspern das Brechen seiner Stimme. „Ich glaube, wir sollten uns nicht mehr sehen.“  
Leere, entgeisterte Augen. Selten war ihm dieses wunderschöne Stahlblau so kalt vorgekommen, wie es eigentlich war. Und gleichzeitig so verzweifelt, nahezu bettelnd… Er schauderte.  
„Was? Was redest du?“  
„Du… tust mir nicht gut.“  
„Ich…“ Koschei starrte ihn an. „Ist das wegen Ciel? Wir haben seine… wir…“ Er holte tief Luft, schien nicht glauben zu können, was geschah. Schöner, schlauer Koschei, der innerhalb von Sekunden begreifen konnte, dass sie von Borusa gesehen worden waren, begriff nicht, was hier vor seinen Augen geschah.  
„Wir haben seine Leiche versteckt“, bemerkte Theta kalt. So kalt er konnte, nahm die Kälte als Hilfe, die sich in seinem Herz eingenistet hatte, ihn zu erfrieren drohte. „Ich habe jemanden umgebracht, wegen… wegen dir. Ich habe seine Leiche versteckt, mich überreden lassen, mich nicht zu stellen.“  
Koschei öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen, doch Theta hob eine Hand und zu seiner unendlichen Überraschung brachte diese Geste seinen Freund tatsächlich zum Schweigen.  
„Ich werde weiter schweigen“, versprach er. Es war das einzige Versprechen, das er Koschei noch geben konnte, die einzige Sicherheit, die er ihm nicht nehmen wollte. Und obwohl er wusste, dass er drauf und dran war, Koschei tiefer zu verletzen als irgendwer sonst, wusste er, dass auch er nie wieder darüber sprechen würde.  
„Aber ich kann nicht bei dir bleiben.“  
Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich herum, trat zurück ins Bad und schloss die Tür zu. Kämpfte mit den Tränen, kämpfte mit seinem Geist, verschloss ihn zum ersten Mal, seit sie ihr Bündnis geschaffen hatten vor Koschei. Er konnte nicht riskieren, dass sein Partner – Oh Rassilon, so durfte er nicht mehr über ihn denken, nicht wahr? – irgendetwas von dem, was geschehen war, darinnen las.  
Mit zitternden Händen griff er nach den Roben, die er über die Heizung gehangen hatte, und zog sie sich wieder über. Er trat nicht aus dem Bad, nicht für eine lange Zeit, nicht bevor er den lauten Knall ihrer Zimmertür hörte, der ihm verkündete, dass Koschei ohne ein Wort aus dem Zimmer gestürmt war.  
Er lächelte traurig. Er hatte gewusst, er könnte sich auf Koscheis Stolz und sein Temperament verlassen. Doch er wusste auch, wie tief der Schmerz in seinem jungen Freund – nein, nicht mehr – sitzen musste. Wusste, wie sehr es ihn treffen musste, dass er sogar seinen Geist vor ihm verschlossen hatte. Himmel, es schmerzte ihn selbst so sehr, er fühlte sich, als falle er einfach auseinander, verlor das, was ihn zusammengehalten hatte. Schmerz und Leere kämpften um einen Platz in seinem Innersten, wollten beide an die Oberfläche, ihn einhüllen und Theta ließ sie den Kampf ausfechten, trat nicht dazwischen, ließ ihnen die Wahl. Was auch immer es war, es spielte keine Rolle, es war nicht Koschei.

 

Leere.  
Da war nur Leere in ihm, Leere, die alles andere fraß, verschwimmen ließ vor seiner Sicht. Er war seltsam ruhig, als er nach vorne trat, bereit, in den Spalt zwischen Raum und Zeit zu blicken, genau in den Vortex. Er hatte gedacht, er wäre nervös, wäre gespannt, wäre von Macht durchdrungen, doch da war nur Ruhe und Leere, jegliches Empfinden fand irgendwo in den hintersten Ecken seines Verstandes fest. Er wusste, irgendwo im Umkreis stand Theta und schaute ihm zu. Er hatte sich nicht einmal nach ihm umgeschaut und spürte doch seine braunen Augen auf ihm ruhen.  
Er hatte den Kopf erhoben, tat seinen letzten Schritt und wartete darauf, dass die Leere etwas Anderem wich, irgendetwas.  
Stattdessen schien sie danach geschrien zu haben, gefüllt zu werden, denn genau das geschah. Wo Andere alles Wissen des Universums in sich aufgenommen hatten, ein überlegenes Verständnis von Zeit und Raum erhielten, erhielt er dies…. Und noch mehr. Und mit einem Schrei stolperte er rückwärts, die Pupillen erweitert, den Mund weit geöffnet. Er schrie noch, als der Laut vor lauter Atemlosigkeit erstickte, schrie noch immer aus voller Kehle, atmete nicht, wusste nicht mehr, was um ihn herum geschah. In seinem Geist, dort, wo vorher Theta war, wo Wärme war, die er nie gekannt hatte, hatte ein Lärm begonnen, so schallend, gnadenlos und grausam, dass er alles Andere aus seinen Kopf zu verjagen schien, dort nichts hinterließ als Kälte und Schrecken.  
Er schrie und schrie, spürte, wie sein Gesicht im weichen Gras vergraben wurde, schrie nach Theta, schrie nach irgendeiner Präsens, die den schrecklichen Lärm aus seinem Geist verjagen konnte, schrie Thetas Namen wieder und wieder, doch da war nur Borusa, ein kühler Griff, unnachgiebig, der ihn fortzog, besorgte leise Stimmen, keine davon seine, Augenpaare, die ihm folgten, während er in den Krankensaal gezogen wurde und Lärm, so viel Lärm. Zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht hatte Koschei die Kontrolle verloren und während die Tränen über sein Gesicht strömten und das Trommeln sich langsam ein Nest in seinem Kopf baute, während ihm wieder und wieder versichert wurde, dass niemand sonst etwas hörte und das sicher nur eine unerwartete Nebenwirkung war, die bald verschwinden würde, schwor er sich: Niemals wieder.  
Nicht für Theta, nicht für irgendwen sonst, würde er jemals wieder seine Kontrolle aufgeben, den letzten Rest, den der Lärm in seinem Kopf ihm ließ, der stetige vier-Schlag-Rhythmus, von dem er bereits jetzt wusste, dass er niemals verschwinden würde, ihm ließ, er würde darum kämpfen, bis zum letzten Atemzug.  
Und als er wieder ruhig atmete, die Leere in seinem Herzen wieder einrichtete, die Kälte darum schloss wie eine schützende Schicht, als die Timelords kamen und ihn fragten, ob er sich für einen offiziellen Namen entschlossen hatte, brachte er ein leises, aber entschlossenes „Der Master“ hervor.  
Irgendwann war er eingeschlafen, die ereignisreiche Nacht forderte ihren Tribut und während er zuckte und winselte, von Albtraumen zerfressen wurde, bemerkte niemand die kleine, blonde Gestalt, die heute Nacht ihren offiziellen Timelord-Rang erhalten hatte.  
Theta – Nein, er war der Doctor, er hatte es in der Sekunde beschlossen, als er Koschei auf dem Boden liegen sah – weinte stumme Tränen.  
Aber er musste stark bleiben, er wusste es. Er musste stark und fern bleiben, für Koscheis eigene Sicherheit.  
Niemals grausam, niemals feige. Ein Versprechen, für sich selbst, um Nächte wie diese niemals zu wiederholen.  
Und für Koschei.


	5. Chapter 5

Die Gerüchte verfolgten den Doctor, wo auch immer er hinging. Gallifrey war eine große Welt, voller Ereignislosigkeit, die Time Lords dazu trieb, sich auf jede Schauergeschichte, jede Gräueltat, zu schmeißen.  
  
Der Doctor wusste von seinen Plänen. Es war verrückt. Er hatte seit vielen Jahren – Jahrzehnten - nicht mehr mit Koschei – Dem Master, aber nein, das war nun wirklich idiotisch – gesprochen, doch ganz Gallifrey kannte seine Pläne, die Rebellion, die er aufgebaut hatte, die Art und Weise, wie er nach Soldaten suchte, Menschen, die mit ihm die Zitadelle stürmen und ihn zum Oberhaupt der Time Lords machen würden. Sie flüsterten sie durch die Straßen und Gebäude, schauten zu, wie der Wind sie trug, von Time Lord zu Time Lord, Stadt zu Stadt. Er hatte sich einen Namen gemacht, der junge Time Lord, der bereits seine ersten Tode zu verbuchen hatte, jünger als vorher das Tageslicht von zwei Sonnen wieder erblickte, mit neuen Augen, doch denselben, ungebrochenen Ambitionen.  
  
Mit einem Lächeln schüttelte der Doctor den Kopf.  
  
Typisch sein Koschei, die hochgestochenen Träume und Ziele, der Drang nach Veränderung und Abenteuer.  
  
Das rote, hohe Gras knirschte unter seinen Füßen, die Luft hing schwer und regenfeucht um ihn herum, strömte klar durch seine Lungen. Der Doctor blieb stehen und schaute sich um, ein leises Seufzen steckte in seiner Kehle und wurde nur durch pure Willenskraft zurückgehalten.  
  
Er kam in letzter Zeit oft hierher. Der Ort, an dem alles begonnen hatte, an dem sie zueinander gefunden war. Bis heute war er alleine geblieben, bis heute hatte man ihm keine TARDIS genehmigt, seine Knochen waren alt und schwer geworden, sein Körper schwach und brüchig.  
  
Alles, was ihm von der Zukunft geblieben war, die er hier in Koscheis Armen liegend erträumt hatte, waren Gerüchte.  
  
Die Zeit hatte ihren Tribut gefordert, doch der Ort hatte sich nicht verändert. Hohe, rote Gräser, ein freier Blick zum Himmel, friedliche, stille Abgeschiedenheit, die sein Herz erfreute und die Weite, die Weite der Wiesen, die Ferne, die sich vor ihm erstreckte – Dasselbe trügerische Gefühl von Freiheit. Der Doctor spürte, wie alles in ihm sich danach sehnte, einfach weiterzulaufen, in das nichts, in die Weiten.  
  
Und doch wusste er, würde er weiter durch das rote Gras wandern, würde er nichts sehen als Trostlosigkeit und verlorene Erinnerungen, bis er schließlich an ihr Ende gelangte, an irgendetwas Vertrautes, an irgendetwas, das ihn erstickte, daran erinnerte, dass er in einer Glaskugel gefangen war, deren Ausgang man ihm verschloss.  
  
„Hallo, alter Mann.“  
  
Der Doctor zuckte zusammen. Trotz seinem Alter war er erstaunlich schnell, wenn es darum ging, sich einer potentiellen Gefahr zuzuwenden. Er kannte die neue Stimme nicht, er hatte das neue Gesicht noch niemals gesehen und dennoch wusste er sofort, wer sich dort hinter ihm durch das hohe Gras geschlichen hatte.  
  
Koschei hatte eingefallene Wangenknochen, bleiche Haut, dunkle, goldgesprenkelte Augen, die ihm Schauer über die Arme jagten. Er sah ungesund aus, gestresst, müde, aber ein kleines, arrogantes Lächeln hing schief auf seinem Gesicht, so vertraut, dass es dem Doctor Stiche in die Herzen versetzte.  
Doch er wusste, er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen, verschränkte seine Hände scheinbar gelassen hinter seinem Rücken, nur um sie dort zu verkrampfen, vor seinem eindringlichen Blick verborgen. Er reckte seinen Kopf und entgegnete, scheinbar völlig kühl:  
  
„Ich mag den Bart.“  
  
Koschei schmunzelte.  
  
„Ich dachte, ich probiere mal was Neues aus.“  
  
Der Doctor nickte. „Ja, das verstehe ich. Der neue Körper war nicht Veränderung genug, hm?“  
  
Mit schiefgelegtem Kopf entgegnete Koschei: „Dir täte ein wenig Veränderung gut. Du siehst müde aus.“  
  
Starr schüttelte der Doctor den Kopf. „Ich habe nicht vor, meine Körper zu wechseln wie andere ihre Kleider.“ Er kehrte Koschei den Rücken zu, schaute gen Himmel und versuchte, den Kloß zu unterdrücken, der sich in seiner Kehle bildete.  
  
Es war eine Sache, hier zu stehen, an der Stelle an der sie sich Versprechen ins Ohr geflüstert hatten, an der sie sich vereinigt hatten, an der sie Hoffnung geschöpft hatten.  
  
Aber mit Koschei hier zu sein, der so anders war und doch so gleich, Abstand halten zu müssen, die Kälte im Wind zu spüren… Er wünschte, er wäre niemals hergekommen und war gleichzeitig unendlich froh.  
  
Froh, in diese wunderschönen, gold-gesprenkelten Augen zu schauen.  
  
Und doch wusste er, dass er nicht so fühlen durfte.  
  
Koschei schien den Ernst der Lage zu begreifen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen und dünner Stimme wisperte er: „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dich hier anzutreffen.“  
Er fragte sich, was Borusa tun würde, würde er jetzt einfach Koschei zu sich ziehen, sein Gesicht an seiner Brust vergraben, wie er es früher so gerne getan hatte, für einen Tag alles vergessen. Er konnte ihn unmöglich hier beschatten, er konnte unmöglich…  
  
Der Doctor holte tief Luft.  
  
Eine Hand legte sich von hinten auf seine Schulter.  
  
Natürlich konnte er nicht. Er konnte es Koschei nicht antun. Ein glatter Bruch, kein schmerzliches Hin- und Her, das hatte er sich geschworen, für ihn.  
Und doch fühlte sich diese Hand auf seiner Schulter besser an, als alles, das er in den letzten Jahren voller Einsamkeit, Sehnsucht und Erdrückung gespürt hatte.  
  
„Wenn…“, begann er und musste sich räuspern, weil seine Kehle trocken geworden war. „Wenn du Lord Präsident bist, sorgst du dann dafür, dass ich meine eigene TARDIS bekomme? Wenn ich noch länger hier festsitze, drehe ich durch.“  
  
Koschei schmunzelte, spielte mit seinem langgewachsenem Haar. Der Doctor schloss seine Augen für einige kurze Sekunden, dann drehte er sich um, um sich dem zu stellen, das er so lange versucht hatte, auszuschließen.  
  
Koscheis Augen waren kälter geworden. Er wusste nicht, ob Tod das mit einem Time Lord machte oder ob Gallifrey ihn gezeichnet hatte. Aber die Wärme, die den Doctor – Theta – einst willkommen und Zuhause geheißen hatte, hatte sich verflüchtigt. Er fragte sich, ob er sie jemals wiedersehen konnte. Es war eine Wärme gewesen, die nur für ihn bestimmt war, die selbst das kälteste Stahlblau hatte erwärmen können.  
  
Er fragte sich, ob sie heute jemand Anderes zu sehen bekam.  
  
„Du hast davon gehört, huh?“  
  
Der Doctor konnte nicht anders, er lachte auf. „Jeder hat davon gehört. Und du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du dir darüber nicht genau bewusst bist.“  
Koschei lächelte, kühl und berechnend.  
  
 „Sollen sie ruhig in ihren Sesseln sitzen und vor Angst schlottern“, grinste er. „Wer Angst hat, macht Fehler.“  
  
Der Doctor schüttelte sanft den Kopf. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er eine düstere Gestalt, die einen schreienden, hustenden Jungen wieder und wieder unter Wasser drückte.  
  
„Verbreitest Angst und Schrecken, wohin du auch gehst. Dein Name wird in Ehrfurcht und nur flüsternd gesprochen, deine Anhänger bringen ihre Familien und Namen in Gefahr – Ist es das, was du willst?“  
  
Koschei reckte sein Kinn stolz, seine Augen funkelten kühl. „Wieso nicht?“, fragte er schneidend. „Was ist falsch mit ein bisschen gerechtfertigter Ehrfurcht. Alles, was du jemals bekommen wirst, ist Augenrollen. Der verschrobene, alte Mann, lebt alleine auf seinem Hügel und schaut hinaus in den Himmel.“  
  
Der Doctor musterte ihn für einige Sekunden. „Und was ist falsch _daran_?“, fragte er schließlich. „Ich erinnere mich an eine Zeit, in der das auch deine Träume waren. Gallifrey hinter dir lassen. Das Universum sehen.“  
  
„Hinter uns, Theta“, kam die beißende Antwort.   
  
Der Doctor zuckte zusammen.  
  
Viel zu lange Zeit hatte er diesen Namen nicht mehr gehört, vor allem nicht von dieser Person…  
  
„Aber alles, was jetzt hinter uns liegt, sind diese Träume. Also bitte entschuldige mich, während ich meine neuen Ziele erreiche.“ Das Gras unter seinen Füßen raschelte, als Koschei davon schritt. Er war bereits fast außer Reichweite, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte. Um seine Mundwinkel spielte ein grausames Lächeln.  
  
„Vielleicht schicke ich dir eine TARDIS. Wenn ich mich großzügig fühle. Einfach nur, um dich nicht mehr auf meinem Planeten sehen zu müssen.“ Er legte den Kopf schief, als müsste er nachdenken. „Vielleicht nicht.“  
  
Der Doctor trat einen Schritt vor. Er wollte nicht im Streit auseinander gehen, nicht schon wieder. Er wollte überhaupt nicht auseinander gehen, doch er wusste, sie mussten. Sie mussten, wenn Koschei seine Pläne, seine Ziele wirklich erreichen sollte.  
  
Er musste, für Koscheis Träume.  
  
Und so trat der Doctor keinen weiteren Schritt, blieb stehen, im roten Gras, die Augen verzweifelt auf seinen alten Freund gerichtet.  
  
„Koschei…“, begann er, wollte sich erklären, irgendetwas sagen, Frieden schaffen.  
  
Doch sein Gegenüber schnaubte.  
  
„Das ist nicht mehr mein Name“, erklärte er ruhig. „Koschei ist tot.“  
  
Und mit gelassenem Schritt kehrte der Master ihm den Rücken zu und entfernte sich.

 

 

Gerüchte.  
  
Der Doctor hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass sie alles waren, das er von seiner ersten und einzigen Liebe hörte. Hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass sie das waren, das einem Lebenszeichen vom Master am nächsten kam.  
  
Aber dieses war nicht für aller Ohren bestimmt gewesen, dieses war nicht von dem ambitionierten Time Lord selbst gestreut und angefacht worden, dieses war ein anderes, düsteres Gerücht.  
  
„Gescheitert?“, fragte er leise, die Stimme brüchig, seine Lippen trocken. „Gesucht?“  
  
„Die CIA ist hinter ihm her. Bitte, Doctor, wenn jemand etwas tun kann…“  
  
Ihre Stimme war die einer verzweifelten Mutter, ihre Augen sprachen von langen, durchwachten Nächten und Tränen.  
  
Doch die Augen aller Anwesenden hatten sich in der Sekunde auf sie gerichtet, als die Mutter des Revoltenanführers sich an den alten Stadtexzentriker gerichtet hatte. Und der Doctor wusste, er konnte ihr keine Versprechen geben, ohne den Master in noch mehr Schwierigkeiten, als er ohnehin bereits steckte.  
  
„Tut mir Leid“, versicherte er ihr, nahm ihre Hände in seine und drückte einmal bekräftigend. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, er kann auf sich aufpassen.“  
  
Mit diesen Worten war er davon gerauscht. Irgendetwas schien auf seiner Brust zu liegen und drohte ihn zu ersticken, während er versuchte, die Schluchzer einer besorgten Mutter aus seinem Bewusstsein zu drängen.  
  
Die CIA war hinter Koschei her, versuchte, den gescheiterten Rebellionenführer hinter Gitter zu bringen und er saß hier fest, hilflos, bedroht von Augenpaaren und Blicken, von Time Lords die Gerüchte schneller durch die Welt trugen als Vögel ihr Lied.  
  
Schuld, Tränen, Wut, Verzweiflung, zu viele Emotionen, die in seiner Brust einen Sturm verursachten, seine Beine zum Zittern brachten, seine Brust schmerzen ließen. Mit einem verzweifelten Keuchen verschwand der Doctor hinter die nächste Ecke, presste sich an eine Wand und versuchte mit angestrengten Zügen zu atmen.  
  
Er dachte an sein Versprechen. Niemals grausam, niemals ein Feigling.  
  
Und er dachte daran, wie ironisch es war, dass er dieses Versprechen für jeden halten konnte, nur nicht für die Person, die er mehr liebte als das Universum, das er ihretwegen aufgegeben hatte.  



End file.
